Shinobi's will
by vecus saravan
Summary: Naruto's early experiences and discoveries in life makes him resent the shinobi way and the big five. follow him as he strives to change the world and trample the big five. Anti-shinobi naruto
1. Chapter 1

**THIS IS MY VERY FIRST FANFIC AND JUST KNOW THAT ENGLISH IS MY SECONDARY LANGUAGE SO YOU'LL SEE SOME GRAMMAR MISTAKES BUT PLEASE BE GENTLE IN YOUR REVIEWS.**

 **SHINOBI'S WILL**

The village hidden in the leaves, one of if not the strongest shinobi village in the elemental nations. A village with a very rich history, strong clans and even stronger leaders. A village that carries "the will of fire "in their hearts and everyday lives. But none of that matters when Hiruzen Sarutobi sees how a little boy is being treated in his own village. "The professor of ninjutsu","God of shinobi" and to some the greatest shinobi of all time felt powerless in regards to Naruto's situation, a big part of him always felt ashamed when he looked into the boy's miserable blue eyes and couldn't even provide him with some comfort of truth.

"Who are my parents?"

"Why do people hate me so much?"

"Why do they call me "Demon Child"?"

Every time Naruto would ask and every time he failed to give him answers that would satisfy he's curiosity, what a failure he was. Minato and Kushina would be so disappointed, Well Minato would be, Kushina would probably just chop off some ligaments. Hiruzen flinched at that thought, what's the point of being the most powerful and most loved shinobi in Konoha if you couldn't even help the people you loved? Especially a harmless four year old boy with nothing but love to give. If only Jiraiya was here, a lot of this shit would definitely be avoided. He had sent him so many letters to come to Konoha and introduce himself to Naruto and look after him if only for a short time, but of course he had to use Orochimaru as an excuse not to look after his own god child. He had thought of telling Kakashi to get closer to Naruto but the "copy ninja" had his own demons to deal with and the fact that he completely refused to quit anbu did his sanity no favors.

Ever since he could walk, Danzo has been pestering him to give Naruto to him but he wouldn't be able to live with himself if he ever allowed that to happen

Hiruzen sighed, he had failed to protect his students from the harsh realities of the shinobi world, he failed to protect his successor during the kyubi attack, he is failing in carrying out said successor's final wish and he is also failing to resolve the issues with the Uchihas and the village. Maybe he really was a failure.

"Ferret" he said and immediately an anbu appeared in his office

"Go and bring Naruto-kun here" he said and the anbu disappeared.

Maybe smoking some tobacco will help him feel better.

 **STREETS OF KONOHA**

The blond four year old boy in question was of course on his way to his favorite place of all time, Ichiraku Ramen, that place was truly a beckon of light in this hell hole called Konoha. Despite the countless times that Hokage-jiji tried to convince him that this place and these people were good, he's experiences told him otherwise.

"Konoha is a very beautiful place" he said

"Give these people a chance and you'll see that they are truly wonderful people cause the "will of fire" burns brightly in them just like it does in you" he said

Naruto snorted at that, the "will of fire", in him? , Maybe on the crack of his ass.

His thoughts were interrupted when he saw a very beautiful woman with long black hair giving her son a kiss on the cheek, told him that she loved him and emphasized that he be careful why playing "ninja" with his brother, Naruto could feel his anger and jealousy spiking in his chest. Just like at the damned orphanage, He had seen the matrons bath the other children, wash them until they were happy and giggling. Tickled them and make them laugh. For Naruto, that was never the case and he wanted that, he wanted to play with the matrons too but for some god-damn reason he was always shunned like some deadly disease. It wasn't fair, even on special holidays like the kyubi festival, New Year and birthdays, he always saw the matrons giving the other children gifts, singing to them and giving them well wishes.

When it comes to his birthday, Naruto noticed that he's given nothing but extra mean glares by the matrons and everyone else around him. Even children his own aged were completely prohibited from playing with him.

What the hell did ever do to these people? Did he's parents bring him into this world just to be rejected?

He just couldn't for the life of him under-

"Hello" said a voice to him

Naruto looked up and saw that it was the same woman he saw earlier that was speaking to him.

"Hi" he replied quickly and continued walking

"So where are you going?" she asked as she caught up with him and started walking beside him

"Ichiraku" he replied but walked faster not wanting to engage in any conversation with a stranger

"May I go with you?" she asked politely.

Her persistence to talk to him was getting on Naruto's nerves. For someone who only had one person to talk to in Hokage-jiji, having a strange woman talking to him out of the blue was rather suspicious.

"Am sorry, who are you?" he asked in return, his tone dripping of suspicion and mistrust

"Oh, please excuse my manners, my name is Mikoto, Mikoto Uchiha, and you are?" the woman said offering him a disarming smile.

Naruto stopped walking and took a good look at the woman. Long dark hair, medium height, her clothing was nothing special with the exception of the Uchiha crest on her dark blue shirt. What really caught Naruto's attention though was her what he saw in her charcoal black eyes.

Hope, sympathy and … affection? Whatever it was he was just glad that it wasn't a glare

"Ruto" he replied

"Well Ruto-kun, you did not answer my question. May I accompany you to Ichiraku?" Mikoto asked politely looking straight into his eyes.

"Sure, if you want" Naruto said with a now calmer tone but then narrowed his eyes and continued " but am warning you Mikoto-san, am not going to pay for your food" he said seriously

Mikoto looked at him, blinked and then laughed.

"Don't worry Ruto-kun, I can afford my own food, in fact I was thinking of paying for yours as well." She said with a smile.

"Yatta, well then, if that's the case then we better hurry Mikoto-san!" shouted Naruto happily, his eyes burning with anticipation and ecstasy. Only jiji ever paid for his ramen and Ichiraku-jiji always gave him a bowl if he didn't have any money so he would be a fool if he didn't take the offer.

Mikoto wanted to just snatch up the little boy and hug him close. He was just so adorable! She remembered a little girl with the same type of enthusiasm whenever ramen was involved.  
Seeing the boy's expression brighten up, Mikoto couldn't help but feel relief and happiness in her heart. She had been heart broken when she tried to adopt the boy and the third rejected her offer citing her clan's troublesome situation in the village as the reason. Of course she knew that having the kyubi so close to her clan was really dangerous and the fact that they were suspected of causing the kyubi attack did not help any. But Naruto was her best friend's son and knowing that she couldn't raise him when Kushina herself couldn't made her sick to her stomach. She felt like she was betraying her friend by just watching while her son was suffering like this.

Where the hell was Jiraiya anyway? She hadn't heard from or saw the man since Naruto's early days. He had come back to mourn his student and took care of Naruto for a couple of months but then left to track down Orochimaru till now.

They were stopped in their tracks however when an anbu appeared in front of them. Although he could not see he's face due to the ferret mask covering it, Naruto noticed that the anbu curried no- nonsense attitude with him.

"Am sorry, but Naruto's presence is being requested by the Hokage Mikoto-San" he said

A flash of disappointment past through their faces but both Naruto and Mikoto relented from saying anything. Mikoto really wanted to use this chance to bond with the boy but apparently fate had other plans.

"Alright then, I guess we'll do this some other time eh Ruto-kun?" she said with a smile

"Ok, I'll hold you to it" replied Naruto with a smile of his own, his azure blue eyes shining with kindness and warmth. A stark contrast to his earlier attitude to the woman.

The anbu touched Naruto's shoulder and they disappeared via body flicker.

 **HOKAGE'S OFFICE**

When Naruto and the anbu appeared inside the Hokage's office, they found the third smocking some tobacco while glaring a hole at the bane of all kage's existence.

Paperwork. Fucking paperwork. He had fought and won many wars for his village, experienced things that no ordinary shinobi could even dream of and yet here he was, the professor, the god of shinobi and longest reigning kage of all time being tormented by FUCKING Paperwork.

Curses. Fucking curses.

He wanted to burn these things with his eyes alone but he doubted if there was any jutsu that allowed one to burn things by just looking at it.

The irony.

"No wonder you have wrinkles all over your face, you smoke crack and hallucinate on the job. Not a very good example you're setting Hokage-jiji" Naruto said with a smile on his face and just then the anbu decided this was the perfect time to disappear.

'Hallucinate?' someone knew some big words.

"What?" he asked when he saw the Hokage's glare directed at him

"Hello Naruto-kun, how have you been?" Hiruzen said his expression softening

"Am not dead so that's something right" Naruto replied while sitting down on the chair.  
Hiruzen frowned at that response, it's not that they were any attempts on his life but that just wasn't an answer one should get from a four year old.

"By the way, you owe me ten bowls of ramen. This nice lady named Mikoto was about to buy me some but you ruined it so it's up to you now" Naruto said with all the seriousness he could muster.

"Ten bowls huh?" Hiruzen said wanting to laugh at the excessive number but refraining from it.

"So what do think about this lady Naruto-kun?" he asked

"Well" Naruto started "I think she is nice like a said, I don't think anyone who eats ramen could be bad" he finished satisfied with his answer

"See, I told you that if you gave the people a chance you would see that they not so bad" the Hokage said happy that he wasn't shutting people out.

"Yeah, I guess so, so why did call for me? You are the one who usually visits me at the orphanage." Asked the curious boy

"I wanted to tell you that from now on you will be living in the apartment that I'll show later on" replied the third

"What?" Naruto shouted standing abruptly from his chair, "Am only four years old, did I do something wrong? I don't know how to live by myself" exclaimed the blond his eyes showing fear and nervousness

"Naruto-kun calm down, you did nothing wrong." Hiruzen said trying to calm down the scared boy

"Then why am I being kicked out of the orphanage then?" Naruto asked almost in tears

"Naruto-kun, you are turning five next week and that means that since there's an abnormal amount of children at the orphanage, you and other kids will need to move on somewhere else. Don't worry though I'll make sure that there is someone to take care of you until you are able to do it yourself" the third said hoping to calm down the scared boy.

"Okay then" Naruto said although not fully convinced

"How about we continue this conversation on our way to Ichiraku's eh?" Hiruzen said standing up and moving closer to the boy

"Sure" Naruto replied with a sigh but then he adopted a mischievous expression

"Just so you know the number of bowls has increased to fifteen" he finished

"What?"

"You heard me, so let's hurry up before we find the ramen already finished" Naruto said taking the third's hand and putting it on his own shoulder.

 **LATER THAT DAY**

Naruto was back on the streets of Konoha. He had gone to the orphanage to say goodbye to the matrons that "took care" of him and his fellow orphans. Even though the matrons seemed too happy to say goodbye to him, he would still miss living with someone. How could Hokage-jiji honestly think that he was old enough to live by himself?

Alone.

Wake up alone, eat alone, go to sleep alone, celebrate holidays alone.

Still he wouldn't be too sad. Except for jiji, he always had no one. No one comfort him when he was scared, no one to sing to him or tell him stories, no one to hear him cry.

NO ONE.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard someone crying. He followed the voice to see what was going on and what he found really broke his heart, a little girl, not much older than him with rags for clothes, long dark unkempt hair and her smelly, dirty, body looked like she had not eaten in a long time.

"Hello, are you okay?" he asked anxious

The girl looked up to him and he could see her green watery eyes express so much fear and discomfort at being addressed

"Who are you? What do you want?" she asked looking like she was ready to bolt

"It's okay. My name is Ruto and I just wanted to see if you were okay that's all, I swear" he said quickly trying to comfort her

"Am fine. Please leave me are alone" she said taken a few steps away from him

"Are you sure, you look like you haven't eaten in days. I could buy you some food if you want" Naruto said

Her eyes looked at him with surprise not believing what she just heard

"You want to buy me food?" she asked hoping that what she heard was true

Obviously her stomach seemed to agree with her because it choose that same time to make its presence known. The girl blushed with embarrassment and Naruto smiled knowing just what she needed.

"You bet, I know a place with the best food in the world, you'll really love it so come on" he said out loud with a full blown smile, he's eyes sparkling.

He took the girl's hand and started moving to Ichiraku's direction. He didn't know who this girl was but seeing her so heart broken and helpless really touched his heart. He could see that his situation was much better compared to hers.

"So what's your name anyway?" he asked looking at her face

"Aika" she reply her cheeks showing a shade of red

None of them knew it at the time but this encounter would cause a major change in the shinobi world.

 **END CHAPTER**

 **MY FIRST EVER FANFIC, PLEASE GIVE CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM**

 **SARAVAN OUT.**


	2. Chapter 2

**ICHIRAKU RAMEN**

"Welcome to Ramen Ichiraku," said an older girl in greeting as Naruto and Aika passed through the entrance. She was at least close to being an adult, dressed in a white apron with a matching bandana in her long, dark brown hair. "What can I get… uh Naruto? What are you doing back here?"

"Hello Ayame, I just brought my hungry friend here to try some of your delicious ramen" Naruto replied with a smile as Aika blushed with embarrassment

"Well hello, my name is Ayame and you are? She asked the dirty girl

"Aika" the girl answered in a quiet voice while looking down obviously not comfortable being given so much attention

"Well Aika, the food will be ready in a few minutes so just sit tight alright?" Ayame said and went back into the kitchen.

After a minute or two of awkward silence Naruto decided to ask the question that was burning in his mind ever since he met the girl.

"So, uh, what happened to you?" he asked awkwardly

Aika looked at him and then looked down her eyes becoming watery with tears. When he saw the girl on the verge on crying again, he felt his heart drop and was about to tell her that it was okay if she didn't want to answer but before he could, she replied saying

"Two years ago, our village was raided by some shinobi, t-they killed p-papa and my brothers too… sniff… they kidnapped k-kaa-chan and I, including many other women and girls" she said as the tears started flowing from her eyes again

"T-They were beating us up and making kaa-chan do things she didn't want to do… whenever she refused, they would tell her that they will kill me" she continued

"Ooh you poor thing" they heard Ayame say while she put the bowl of ramen of down and engulfing the crying girl in comforting hug

"How did you manage to escape?" she asked her not willing to let go of the hug

"K-kaa-chan distracted one of them and told me to run as fast as I could and never look back. I-I ran a lot but I looked back, I saw the man get really upset and then he killed kaa-chan… sniff… they tried to look for me but I hid. A few days ago, I hid inside a merchant's horse-drawn wagon and then fell asleep. When I woke up I found myself in this village and that's when Ruto-kun found me." Aika finished telling her tale

While Ayame was busy soothing the broken girl, Naruto for his part was beyond shocked. And you thought he had it bad, he only had to deal with hateful people in his life and yet the girl next to him had to watch her family killed. Of course he never had parents or any friends for that matter but he understood that if someone killed his precious people, especially in front of him, he would be miserable. The mere thought of it made his blood boil. He just couldn't understand why people would be so cruel and evil, especially shinobi, weren't they supposed to protect people? He honestly did not know what to say to the girl so he choose to keep quiet.

"Shh… there there now, everything is going to be okay. You're safe now" Ayame said to the girl and when she seized her crying continued

"Look, eat the ramen before it gets cold alright, and you're done I'll take you upstairs so that you can have a nice hot shower. I still have some of my old clothes so I think we can find something that fits you."

"Thank you" Aika said a whisper and started eating

"Hey Aika, um… I know you don't have anywhere to stay so I kinda wanted to ask if you wanna live with me." Naruto asked awkwardly after a minute or two of comfortable silence.

Aika almost choked on her food when she heard that, she looked at him with surprise written all over her face while Ayame simply raised her eyebrows. When did he live the orphanage?

Seeing their faces, Naruto explained, "Jiji said that I would have to start living by myself now so he found an apartment for me. He also said that he would be giving me a bit of money every month to pay rent and budget with".

He truly was excited at the thought of living with someone. Well, someone who didn't treat him like a deadly virus. Aika was left with no one and he was sick of always feeling lonely despite being surrounded by so many people, this was a win-win situation.

"I would love to… t-thank you" she said clearly finding it difficult to believe all the good things happening to her.

Naruto brightened up hearing that, he jumped in up in jubilation, making fist bumps in the air with a grin plastered across his face.

"This is going to be great, we'll eat ramen every day, go to play in the park, share stories and even-

"whoa, big guy let's not get ahead of ourselves here, she still apply for citizenship so as soon as she cleans up go with her to hokage-sama's office so that she can fill out the paperwork" Ayame spoke in a serious tone and all got was a glare from Naruto for troubles while Aika giggled at the scene.

"Yeah, yeah whatever"

 **NARUTO'S APARTMENT**

"So this is your home?" Aika asked while looking around the corridor of the apartment she had just entered. After the long day she'd had up in the _Administration Building_ getting all of her information sorted through the Hokage and his staff, it was a welcome change to find herself in the residence of the person she would be staying with. "It's nice."

"Yep, both of us will restart our lives here" Naruto said in response

Even though he was confident that the Hokage would allow Aika to stay in the village, Naruto was very surprised seeing him so elated when they told him that they wanted to live together, they even convinced him to be giving them a bit more money than originally planned.

To Hiruzen, this was the best thing that has happened in months. He has always been worried about Naruto's mental health, he knew that making friends would be a difficult task for Naruto. The villagers' losses at the hands of kyubi was still fresh in their minds and since Naruto was its jinchuriki, they turned their hatred towards him. They made it a mission to make his life a living hell without touching a single hair on his body but by abusing him mentally. Even at the orphanage, the matrons did not allow him to play with his fellow orphans.

The professor feared that all this hate directed towards him would make Naruto bitter and cold and in turn he would hate them as well. He shuddered at the thought of having a jinchuriki despise his home village but now thank kami that that troublesome situation could be avoided because the girl. Of course he did send her to Inoichi as a precaution, he couldn't risk having a spy so close to Naruto.

. "This is the lounge, complete with couches, coffee table and the television." Naruto informed while gesturing her into a room, which she then took a peek into.

"Bathroom and toilet are back there, laundry is over here, kitchen links up to the living room and the corridor, and my bedroom is back here," Naruto informed, opening up said door to the sleeping quarters and showing her in. They stood at the entrance and took stock of its overall appearance. "Sorry if it's a bit of a mess. I just moved in and I didn't have the chance to put everything in order."

"No, no, I think it's great, I can even help you" the green eyed girl replied quickly, taking a few steps into the room and looking around. He had a desk with all his little trinkets on it, a wall of a few cupboards, closet, drawers, bedside table and of course his bed, sitting right underneath the window giving him a fantastic view of the village. If nothing else, this third-story home certainly let in a lot of natural light. The girl nodded expectantly, "It's just as I thought." She looked across at the blonde and gave him a warm smile. "I think I'm going to like it here."

With nothing but silence occupying the space that was normally reserved for talking, it gave the blond plenty of time to study up on the young brunette that was now he's new roommate. From their few conversations, he could tell that she was a nice and kind girl. A little taller than him and even though a little skinny as well, he knew that she was older than him by at least 2 years. Long health black hair, beautiful green eyes, a perfectly round face and little dimples showing whenever she smiles, all in all, anyone that paid attention could tell that she was going to be a looker.

"Is something wrong Ruto-kun?" Aika asked with puzzlement

The blue eyed blond responded in alarm to suddenly seeing her turn to him and looked away quickly. "N-Nothing. Nothing at all."

"Oh… okay then, would you like to put things older before it gets dark?" she asked

"S-Sure" Naruto answered awkwardly, Aika smiled warmly at him.

He brought his hands to his chest and clutched the space above.

Why was his heart pounding so much?

Was he coming down with something? Was she falling ill? It wouldn't make any sense because he has never been sick for as long as he could remember. The boy just couldn't understand it, even after an hour of working and pondering over his condition.

 **TWO WEEKS LATER.**

"WOW! So you really got a job here? That's awesome!" exclaimed Naruto with joy to his best friend. Aika nodded with a smile of her own "Ayame-nee said I could help her out in the kitchen since the business is booming." She explained

The past two weeks been incredible for the two of them. They did everything together; play, cook, sleep, eat and did everything that Naruto had always dreamt of doing with a friend… basically, they have been inseparable. They were some moments when Aika would be homesick and get sad but having Naruto so close to her would always get those feeling of sadness to go away as fast as they came.

Even for Naruto, his loneliness was now a distant memory. In fact he couldn't even remember what he's life was like before Aika, hell he visited Hokage-jiji a lot less than before, even the constant glares and insults of the villagers didn't bother him a single bit, which seemed to piss them off even more. They truly were a blessing to each other.

"Hey maybe I could work here too, I've always wanted to learn how to make your delicious ramen. I could-

"Urgh! This little shit again" Naruto heard someone say behind him. When he looked behind, he saw a middle aged man looking back at him with disgust and hatred written all over his face. It seemed like the man wanted to buy some ramen but Naruto's presence changed his mind. He spit on the ground and then left the ramen stand mumbling curses about demons and little bastards.

"Or maybe not" Naruto finished with a sigh. He just wasn't going to win with these people and the fact that he didn't even know what he did wrong to make them hate him so much made him really frustrated.

"It's okay Naruto-kun, don't mind him. He's just a big jerk that's all" Ayame tried to comfort him after seeing what just transpired.

"Ayame is right, don't let him ruin your mood" spoke Aika backing up the older girl

"I know, it's just… I really wish I knew why they hate me so much" said the blond while looking down. He had asked the Hokage countless times he would always try to change the subject or give him an un-straight answer.

"Listen to your friends Ruto-kun, they are ones who's opinion really matters" a female voice spoke. They all turned to the direction of the voice and saw the matriarch of the Uchiha clan." It's you. What are you doing here?" Naruto asked a little surprised

"Naruto!" Ayame admonished. She knew who Mikoto Uchiha was, hell everybody in Konoha knew who she was but… how was she acquainted with Naruto of all people?

"I promised to buy you ramen remember. Well here I am." Mikoto responded to Naruto's question with a small smile.

She ignored Ayame's shocked face and the other girl's curious expression and sat next to the blonde boy.

"So what would you like to have?" she asked looking straight at him

Naruto felt a bit uncomfortable under her intense stare, the woman's interest in him was still a bit suspicious to him. Obviously he wasn't used to random people being so nice to him but strangely the attention she was paying him made him feel wanted and cared for. He couldn't help but wonder if this is what it felt like having a mother who cared for their child.

"Can I ask you a question?" he asked her.

"Sure, what is it dear?" she said already knowing what it was he wanted to ask

"Why are you being so nice to me?" asked the blonde with a curious expression. He really wanted to know and he really hoped that she wouldn't lie to him. Ayame also seemed interested in her answer so she didn't let the fact that she was eavesdropping bother her.

"Well, for various reasons of course, some of which I'll tell you later on. But for now I want you to know that you to me you deserve all the love in world. It doesn't matter what anybody says to you or about you, you are a sweet, kind and caring child and I would really like to be your friend" Mikoto answered sincerely.

If she couldn't be the parent he never had then she would find other means to be close to him and no one was going to stop her. NO ONE.

Naruto looked at her stunned, his eyes getting watery and his heart with a warmth that he wasn't accustomed to. He didn't know much about the woman but for some reason but her words and the sincerity of them made him feel happier than when he was with Hokage-jiji or when he was enjoying a bowl of ramen at Ichiraku. This woman made him feel loved, special and mostly it didn't make him feel like he was invincible.

Was this what children his age felt in the presence of their parents? His tears were flowing freely at this point but he was shocked further when Mikoto hugged him tightly. Her body was warm and with the way she was hugging him, it was as if she was trying to send some of her warmth to him as well. Naruto stiffened at first not used to being hugged but then decided to reciprocate. Ayame seeing the private moment decided to take Aika with her to the kitchen so as not to disturb or intrude.

"Shh…Its okay, no need to cry. Listen… I know you have been miserable and lonely all your life but…" she broke the hug and looked him in the eyes.

"I promise you, you'll never feel that way again because am here for you okay?" she finished with a small genuine smile and Naruto nodded and hugged her again.

The two stayed like that for a couple of minutes until there hug was broken by the delicious smell of ramen.

"So… how about we get to know each other as we eat huh"

She got another nod from ramen from Naruto who then started eating with gusto.

"Alright, so why do you tell people your name is "Ruto" instead of "Naruto"?" she asked curiously

"Well… I asked jiji what my name meant and he said Naruto is "fishcake" and Uzumaki is "whirlpool". I-I-I don't know. I guess it felt kinda silly that my name means "fishcake whirlpool" "he explained. Mikoto blinked then giggled.

"Hey don't laugh at me" Naruto said giving her a childish frown which only turned her giggle into a full blown laughter.

This boy was so cute. To a mother like Mikoto seeing a child suffer hurt a lot, she couldn't understand how any other mom could look at the boy and not see a little baby who needed a bit of love.

It could have been any one of their children that day the Kyubi attacked, but it wasn't. Instead it was this orphan who resembled little Uzumaki Kushina the more he grew, not in looks but in personality though she couldn't help but wonder what Kushina herself would say if she heard Naruto.

"Am sorry, I wasn't laughing at you, am amused by what you said that's all." She said wiping tears from her eyes.

"OK. So… you said your name is Mikoto Uchiha right? So are you from some important family because I hear people talking about the Uchiha a lot" the blond asked a question of his own.

"Well, you could say that. You see the Uchiha are one of the founding clans of this village and we are also responsible for the law and order in the village. I am the matriarch of the clan and I have two sons that I'd love to introduce to you. Am sure you would be very good friends with Sasu-chan"

"Sasu-chan?"

The two of them spent the rest of the entire afternoon talking and getting to know each other and so thus creating another bond for one Naruto Uzumaki.

 **A FEW DAYS LATER**

As Naruto and Aika walked down the streets of Konoha, they couldn't help but feel the eyes piercing them, whispering. Sometimes in times like these, Naruto wished that he were invisible. Maybe someday he would fade away, never to know what malice felt like. "I wish I could just blend in, then they wouldn't be able to see me."

"Don't mind them Ruto-kun, we'll just mind our own business and have some fun alright" Aika said to him in a comforting tone.

The Kyubi festival, the one day of the year that seemed to strengthen the villagers' hatred in Naruto Uzumaki. He couldn't understand it but they seemed to blame him for something he had no idea of. Every other day, Konoha's people were more than happy to ignore him or just pretend he didn't exist while cursing him in whispers but this day, October 10, his birthday, seemed to awaken something dark from their souls.

The one day which was meant for him to celebrate life turned out to be the day that he was reminded just how much the village hated him. If only it were this evening when the totality of the villager's rage was focused on the little orphan.

"Run! Run as fast as you can!" shouted a drank old man, pointing his gnarled cane at the blond. "We see you! You can't hide from us! I will always hate you! Never forget…"

Naruto and Aika was already too far to hear the rest of what the intoxicated man had to say.

"I didn't do anything," the Uzumaki growled. "All I wanted was to fit in, was that wrong? I wore my best outfit, I talked politely, I did everything Hokage-jiji told me to do and people are still mean to me!"

"Hey, how about we go somewhere private so that we can watch the fireworks display in peace?" Aika spoke and got a nod from Naruto in return.

 **HOKAGE MONUMENT**

As they sat on the fourth Hokage's head, they could easily see the fireworks light the sky in different beautiful colors, looking up into the infinite night Naruto saw beautiful designs color the sky with flashes and sparks, "Still, it is dazzling" Getting a nod from his companion.

"Aika?" he said while still looking at the sky

"Hmm?"

"don't you miss your family, am asking cause I don't usually see as you were when we just met" the blond asked looking at her

After a minute of silence the green eyed girl finally answered, "of course I miss them. It's just that… being so close has taught me some really important things." Naruto tilted his head to the side giving her a curious look, 'what could he have possibly taught her?'

"I've learnt to never assume that I have suffered more than everyone else. Yes what I went through was horrible but you on the other hand have never had anyone to call family, no mother, father, brother or even uncle. Not only that you are also hated and mistreated for something you have no idea about and all you do is smile at them. I guess I just realized that just because someone smiles, that doesn't necessarily mean that you are happy" Aika explained moving closer to him.

She took something from the inner pocket of her red kimono and gave it to him, "here, I really hope you like it". She said with anticipation

"Huh?" he took it but hesitated in opening the wrapped box

"Ruto-kun, is something wrong?"

"Am sorry, it's just that I didn't get you anything"

Aika giggled then took the box and opened it and showed him what was inside. A silver necklace locket with a picture of the both of them on it.

"It's your birthday silly, obviously you didn't have get me anything." She said as she put the necklace on him. "Look, it may not be worth much but kaa-chan always told me that the best gifts are the ones that come from the heart"

She kissed his cheek then wrapped the blond in a tight hug and whispered in his ear "with this necklace Naruto I promise to be the family you never had and I want you to know that I'll never abandon you no matter what"

Naruto had tears of joys flowing freely from his eyes, he just couldn't help himself. Maybe he was turning into a crybaby. He didn't care though, for the first time in his life he had something he has always desired

Family

Real family

Sure he had Hokage-jiji, Mikoto, Teuchi and Ayame but those guys were more like really close friends than family. At the end of the day they each had their own families to go home to.

But this, this is what he has dreamt about for so long. Even at the orphanage, the matrons would always tell the children that everyone was family, that despite not being related by blood, the "will of fire" connected everyone at the orphanage. Excluding him. Everyone else belonged to something or someone but not him.

Well not anymore, he has also found someone for himself. Someone to go home to, someone that kissed and hugged his troubles away, someone to call "home". Naruto Uzumaki had his own family and he felt like he was on top of the world.

"I love you Ruto-kun"

Ok, now he felt like he was on top of the world.

 **HOKAGE OFFICE**

The room was filled with tension, so thick was it that one cut it with a knife. What was the cause of this tension you ask, well the third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, Danzo Shimura and the village elders were discussing the ongoing problems of their beloved Konoha and as usual their solutions were contradictory to each other.

The cloud, the Uchiha, the kyubi and root were all in discussion.

"The container is 5 years old now, he should have been a shinobi by now. He would been a powerful weapon by now if you had given him to me "snarled Danzo with anger

"Naruto! His name is Naruto and my decision is final. He is a jinchuriki yes but he won't be treated like a weapon. Minato would never forgive us if he-

"Minato made a military decision!" Danzo yelled interrupting the third

"He knew what his child would go through, he knew that the village would be in need of competent shinobi after the kyubi incident and yet he made the decision to make his child the jinchuriki anyway" he finished forcefully.

"I agree with Danzo Hiruzen, the boy needs to be trained as soon as possible. I know you want to do things the right way but there is no time for that." Said Koharu

"We are on the brink of another war with the hidden cloud who have two fully trained jinchurikis mind you and not to mention Iwa who are still sore and probably seeking vengeance for their losses in the last war. And to make matters worse, there is a possibility of a civil war against the Uchiha. This isn't a time for your naivety Hiruzen." Spoke Homura trying to convince the god of shinobi.

"Hiruzen, you and I may not see eye to eye on a lot of things but even you have to realize allowing that child to waste away inside the village at a delicate time such as this is nothing short of stupidity. If you don't want to give him to me then at the very least have someone train him to-

"ENOUGH!" the third shouted

"NO! You need to understand that we are at our weakest point right now. We don't five the powerful S-rank shinobi we once had and your disappointing students are nowhere to be found."

"SILENCE!" the Hokage shouted again this time leaking his killing intent

"I will not allow either of you to turn minato's child into a killing machine. He will start going to the academy next year just like every other child. Konoha has problems yes, but we are not going to solve our every problem by going to war and that is my decision. Now leave." Finished the professor with the authority that only he could possess.

Danzo growled then left the office slamming the door with anger. Homura merely shook his head in disappointment.

"I really hope your decisions don't cost the village Saru." He said also leaving the room with Koharu right behind her.

 **ROOT BASE**

He was furious, he was gripping his cane so hard that his hand was actually starting to hurt. How the hell could Hiruzen be so damn stupid? Danzo knew that his rival was soft but this was really pushing it. If he was Hokage none of these things would be happening. Kumo, Iwa, Uchihas and the kyubi, all of them would be under Konoha's control by now.

Hiruzen was playing with fire here and he will be damned if that fire hurt the hidden leaf. It was time for action and he knew exactly what to do. He has had someone observe the jinchuriki from afar and the report he got was really interesting, someone got himself a new friend.

He just needed to show the village how unstable the container was, Hiruzen may be stubborn but if the villagers felt that ominous chakra again, he will be forced to act.

"Inue" the war hawk spoke in a commanding voice and one of his anbu appeared before him bowing down.

"I have a mission for you and you better not fail."

"Hai Danzo-sama" spoke the now identified Inue.

 **END CHAPTER**

 **SORRY FOR THE DELAY.**

 **SARAVAN OUT.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Mikoto-san what are you doing here?" asked naruto with a curious expression. He along with Aika had just come from the hokage monument and found the uchiha at their doorstep carrying a few bags.

The beautiful Uchiha gave the two kids a happy smile and responded, "You didn't really think I would forget about your birthday, did you?"

"b-but I never really told you about it." spoke the blond a little surprised

She shrugged her shoulders acting like it was no big deal, "you didn't have to tell me, I already knew. But you tell me what inspired the change in appearance?" raising her brow when she finally took a good at the jinchurikki.

The boy in question was in a black kimono with an uzumaki crest at the back and a konoha crest on the front, a green scarf around his neck and the locket necklace that Aika got him. But what really caught the Uchiha's attention was his hair which were now dread locks tied into a ponytail instead of the usual spiky blond that had Minato Namizake written all over it. He didn't look bad; it was just a bit weird seeing him like that.

Naruto gave her sheepish grin and replied "well, the oji-san gave me the kimono as a birthday gift and he also gave me the scarf as well, said it belonged to someone special but he didn't say who and that they would have loved it if I had it and Aika did my hair."

Of course Mikoto knew where the scarf came from; she remembered how excited kushina was to be having a child that she started knitting clothes for it in the early stages of her pregnancy and the green scarf was the first.

"Hey Mikoto-san are you coming inside?" she heard a voice say and she looked she saw that both naruto and Aika had already gotten inside their apartment.

'Must have gotten lost in my thoughts'

Once they entered the apartment, Mikoto immediately started opening the bags she was carrying revealing some clothes, food and a few books.

"So I bought the clothes and food for the both of you but the books are especially for you naruto-kun" she said

"Me? Why me?"

"Well, because in this world of ours one has to know where they come from if they're to know where they are going besides there is nothing wrong with a good education" the uchiha responded sagely earning curious looks from the two children

"Just look at the books"

'Shinobi history volume 1-3, shinobi clans' volume 1-9, fuinjutsu, ninjutsu, genjutsu, taijutsu, dictionary, and business books'

"Ah… Mikoto-san… what are all these books for? I mean how are they going to tell me where I come from?"

"Do you know why all your clothes have a red spiral on it?" he shook his head indicating no

"The red spiral on your clothes is the symbol of the uzumaki clan, a powerful clan full of vibrant, energetic, peace loving people just like you. "

"Uzumaki Clan? I am from c-clan?" asked the shocked blond, he just couldn't wrap his head around it. If he was from a clan then why has he been alone until now? Why wasn't there anyone to claim him? Could it be that they abandoned him? Was it for the same reason that the people in the village hate him for?

His heart really started to hurt. He just couldn't take it if he found out that they abandoned him. He would-

"Hey relax" stated Mikoto shaking the almost crying blond

"Listen, the only reason they are not here is because they now extinct"

"Extinct?" asked Aika who was listening in the conversation

"Yes, it means they no longer exist." replied Mikoto. She looked at the jinchurikki and gave a sympathetic look, "am sorry."

"B-But… what do you mean extinct, what happened?"

"Well, like I said, they were quite powerful and excelled at the most dangerous branch of the shinobi arts, fuinjutsu. Some nations did not like this of course and acted the village hidden in the whirlpools and destroyed everything and everyone." Explained the uchiha

"But people are strong because they want to protect themselves?" naruto frowned at that

"Yes. But in this shinobi world of ours strength can also be seen as a threat to other people even if they had no evil intentions."

"So what, people just attack them for being strong?" naruto shouted angrily and clearly frustrated

What kind of monsters did this world have? He found out that he actually has a clan, a family, an identity, only to found out that they were all extinct because someone thought they were too strong.

"am sorry naruto-kun, I know how much you would have wanted to meet someone who carries the same name as you" spoke Aika while rubbing her friend's back in a soothing manner "it's alright, am just… really disappointed that's all"

Just then his azure blue eyes looked up to Mikoto showing a face that clearly said that he just realized something important

"Hey, you just said I am from the uzumaki clan right? Does that mean that my parents are also uzumaki? Were they killed along with the uzumaki?"

"No, they were not and only one of them was actually uzumaki." Replied the uchiha

The third had called her a few days ago to discuss her relationship with the jinchurikki and he had made it clear that he didn't want naruto to know about his father or his jinchurikki status citing uncertainty in his feelings towards the villagers and the village in particular as the major reason.

The god of shinobi was really afraid that if naruto found out that his own father sacrificed him for the same people that would celebrate his death, he would not take it too well, not that he would blame him of course, but he really wanted naruto to be mentally ready for it.

Mikoto argue with him, she had seen with her own eyes the kind of relationship naruto had with the villagers, a very fragile relationship that wouldn't take much to turn disastrous.

Anyway, Mikoto was just happy that he didn't try to keep her away from the boy because of the ever present troubling issues with the uchiha. Plus he also didn't say anything about not mentioning kushina to him so she took as a "green light" to talk to him about his mother.

She reached for her pockets and took out a small scroll, after opening it she gave it to naruto.

When the blond looked at it, he saw multiple pictures of Mikoto with a beautiful long haired redhead.

"Am Mikoto-san… who is this?" he asked while still looking at the picture, he didn't understand why but he found himself drawn to the redhead

Mikoto grabbed his face gently and brought it up to face her, she had a loving yet apologetic look on her something that the jinchurikki had seen from her quite a few times but still couldn't understand what it was all about.

The uchiha matriarch gave him a small smile before finally answering, "That's Kushina Uzumaki, your mother."

Time stopped for naruto uzumaki

What?

Mother

His mother

He looked at another photo were both Kushina and Mikoto they were both pregnant and they both had full blown smiles on their faces.

His mother

"She was so happy when she found out that she was going to have a baby, I swear nothing could make her sad, she even made that scarf you are wearing now long before you were born"

His mother

She loved him, cared for him, she didn't abandon like he feared, No she didn't. She was happy to have him.

Tears started flowing out of his eyes; again, he didn't care though

He looked at her face, his own beautiful mother; he hugged the photo tightly almost as if he was trying to give her all his love and warmth. He couldn't help but think about all the memories he could have had with this woman.

Aika just watched him with a smile on her face, he really deserved to know where he came from, and she couldn't imagine how her life would be like if she didn't even know who mother was. What a miserable existence it would be not knowing who brought you into this world.

But then she realized that all the pictures only had Naruto's mother on them and none of them had his father on it.

"Eh, Mikoto-san what about naruto-kun's father, how come he's not on any of the pictures?" she asked the older woman which also got a curious look from the blond

"Uh… that's a matter for another day but I promise you that I will tell you about him when the time is right okay" Mikoto replied a bit nervously

Naruto merely tilted his head to the side, what was the big deal with his father? , every time he asked someone about his father they always seemed to get nervous all the sudden. Was he some kind of criminal? Was he the reason everybody in the village hated him so much? He just couldn't understand it.

But then he gave her a smile, she has already told him about his clan and mother and she promised to tell him about his father in the future so he couldn't find any reason to mistrust her word.

"Alright Mikoto-san" he told her getting a sigh of relief from her

"Good, hey listen, I have to go now, it's getting late and I have to prepare dinner for my family but tomorrow I will introduce you to my sons okay"

"Sure, I would love to meet em" replied the jinchurikki giving her a wide smile; he couldn't wait to make another friend

Naruto got off his chair and approached Mikoto and then gave her a hug. Of course with being too short the blond could only reach her waist so Mikoto had to bend over in order to give a proper hug.

"Have a good night and happy birthday naruto-kun"

"Thank you and good night Mikoto-san" he replied

"Good night Aika-Chan"

"Good night Mikoto-san"

 **THE NEXT DAY**

"Naruto? What kind of a name is naruto?" Sasuke asked with a straight face looking at the aforementioned blond

Naruto frowned and replied, "What kind of a name is sasu-chan?"

"My name is not sasu-chan, its Sasuke"

"That's not what I heard"

"Mom!"

Mikoto couldn't help but giggle at this scene, this was exactly how her relationship with kushina started, little petty fights and if history was anything to go by then these two would be really good friends in the future.

"Enough you two play nice" she told them and all she got as a response was the both of them turning away from each other and folding their arms.

Mikoto sighed

Children

"Alright how I make you two a deal? Sasuke if you play nice I will help you learn the **fireball-jutsu** and if you play nice naruto I will buy you five bowls of ramen" she told them and immediately saw naruto stretching his hand to Sasuke and giving him a warm smile.

That boy will sell his soul for ramen one day

"alright I have things I need to do so I will leave you two alone but when I come back I better not find you fighting again" the older uchiha said seriously

Once she was gone, naruto looked at Sasuke and scratched his head not knowing what to say, this was awkward, "so… uh… ain't you a little too young to be learning jutsu?"

"No, ni-san learnt the **fireball jutsu** when he was younger than I am now and I really want to surpass him"

"Oh… okay then"

"What about you? Is there anyone you want to surpass?"

"None that I can think of"

"Tsk"

"What?"

"You have no ambitions or dreams, you are obviously just another fan boy in the making?"

"Hey man, am still figuring out who I am" naruto said defending himself.

"Whatever"

"Asshole"

"What did you just call me?"

"You heard me."

"Call me that again and I will put my foot in your ass"

"I would like to see you try sasu-chan."

 **HOKAGE TOWER**

Meanwhile in the Hokage office, a very important meeting was taking place. As usual, the room was very tense; it seemed to be a daily occurrence these days.

What was the cause of the tension this time? Well, Hiruzen, the village elders and the uchiha clan heads: Mikoto and Fugaku uchiha, were discussing the longstanding tensions between the uchiha clan and the village. These meetings have taken place a lot of times in the past with minimum success but with the possibility of a new war right around the corner, this was as good a time as any for those differences to be resolved.

Luckily this time Hiruzen had a proposal that would possibly end whatever revolt the uchiha were planning.

"So let me get this straight, you want Itachi to succeed you as the fifth hokage?" Fugaku asked with a straight face and his sharingan activated

He didn't believe this for a second, it all sounded too good to be true, there has to be something these old bastards are planning.

"yes that is my proposal, Itachi-kun's growth in strength and mind is nothing short of amazing, not only that, his leadership skills surpasses that of his seniors and his will of fire is unlike those of his peers" the professor replied seriously

Fugaku really wanted roll his eyes at that, the proverbial will of fire, he really hated that phrase and the fact that Hiruzen used it as an excuse not to give him the Hokage title at the end of the third shinobi war and after the kyubi attack did not do it any favors to him

"What's the catch?" he asked hokage while his sharingan spins, he was recording this conversation so as to replay it after this meeting.

Fugaku wanted to spot whatever loopholes the village leaders might create for themselves in this rather suspicious proposal, he knew the reason Hiruzen got the name "the professor" wasn't just because of his mastery of ninjutsu but also because of his craftiness in the political arena so there's no way in hell he was going to underestimate this man

"There is no catch, of course Itachi-kun isn't going to succeed me any time soon, he is too young and still has a lot to learn. So I was thinking that maybe you could allow me to tutor him about he's future duties to get him ready "replied the god of shinobi while smoking his tobacco

There it is

Crafty bastard

Both Mikoto and Fugaku knew exactly what this meant, allowing itachi to be Hiruzen's apprentice meant that he wouldn't be part of the uchiha police anymore, not only that it also meant that Hiruzen would make sure that he would impact all of his beliefs and philosophies on Itachi before giving up the hat. The Uchiha patriarch honestly wouldn't be surprised if he heard Itachi speaking about the "Will of Fire" after this.

Fugaku honestly felt like shoving his foot down the bastard's throat and telling him to go fuck himself but he too wanted to put an end to the uchiha isolation in the village they helped build.

Fugaku looked at his wife and she gave him a small smile in return

He knew how much she wanted this, she had never supported the coup d'état idea so it wasn't a surprise to him to see her warming up to this proposal.

He sighed and finally replied, "very well, we accept your proposal. But we also want it in writing with the feudal lord and your signatures on it."

"What the hell? Don't you trust us?" spoke Danzo shimura with narrowed eyes

"No, I don't. Got a problem with that?" replied Fugaku in a threatening tone

"Don't push your luck Uchiha, if anything we should be the ones to mistrust you" replied Danzo not at all intimidated

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Mind what you say Danzo"

"Or what?"

"Enough!" shouted the professor leaking his killing intent

"Danzo we are here to resolve our differences not finding new ones"

"Humph"

"Sorry about that. Now were-

"No." Mikoto interrupted him

"As much as I would like to resolve our issues here we are not going to continue this conversation until he is out this meeting" she continued pointing at Danzo for emphasis

"What? Who the hell do you think you are?" the war hawk responded in a very threatening tone

"I am one the clan heads of one of the most powerful and founding clans of the hidden leaf and am not going to allow you to disrespect and insult us in our presence." She responded in kind

"Danzo leave."

As he was to argue with Hiruzen about the importance of his presence in this meeting, it only took one look at god of shinobi for Danzo to understand just how serious Hiruzen was. Its moments like this that reminded Danzo just who his rival was and the fact that hiruzen didn't even need to leak out his killing intent only seemed to accentuate the point.

Be that as it may, he still believed that hiruzen was making a mistake trying to please the people that were planning a coup d'état, but of course his foolish rival is always to damn naïve for his own good.

He grit his teeth and held his cane with so much force that knuckles turned white but still relented and decided to leave the room quietly.

Fugaku Uchiha couldn't help but give a small smile to his wife, he has never really told her this but he really did love her. Mikoto's loving and peaceful nature could easily have her mistaken as weak but when it came to defending her precious people, she's different beast altogether.

"Now can we please get on with this meeting, we have other pressing matters we need to discuss" said koharu who was losing patience

"Yeah, do you accept our proposal?"

"Well, normally when we faced with such an important situation we obliged to discuss it first with the clan elders but am sure that they will also agree to our decision so yes we do." Replied Fugaku

"Excellent" said the third with a smile, "we'll get the paperwork ready as soon as possible" he finished

Both Mikoto and Fugaku gave low bows before leaving the room but just he was about to leave the door, Fugaku looked at the third and said; "control your subordinates better hokage-sama, next time we won't tolerate being disrespected and insulted."

"Well, that could have gone better." Said Homura

"Yes but fortunately we were able to intervene before the situation could get out of hand" replied the hokage

Just then Danzo appeared in the room via a body flicker, Hiruzen Sarutobi was giving him a very mean glare but it didn't faze him.

"I still think this is a mistake. We are the most powerful shinobi in the elemental nations and we bending over to one clan, which is planning a coup no less, and allowing it to lead the village." He said to hiruzen not at all pleased with this arrangement

"Danzo you of all people should know just much we need the Uchiha clan, especially in a time like this. Plus you yourself admitted that itachi had potential to be an important shinobi for the leaf" respond his rival

"Yes I do not have a problem with Itachi; it's the rest of the uchiha clan that I don't trust because if you think for one second that the uchiha will not try to use itachi as their own political weapon then you're seriously naïve Sarutobi. I wouldn't be surprised at all if we saw only Uchiha hokage for the next fifty years." Danzo said with pure distain in his voice

Hiruzen couldn't help but find this amusing; his long time friend always saw the bad in everything. Danzo didn't trust anybody, not even the root anbu that he himself trained; it was really puzzling to hiruzen how his rival got to be like this. The professor honestly wouldn't be surprised if he found out that Danzo sleeps with one eye open. Of course he knew that the things one experienced in this shinobi world would make anyone pessimistic but you couldn't even believe in your closest comrade then what was the point of life?

Sarutobi obviously realized that the uchiha would try to twist this in their corner but wasn't he trying to do the same when he asked to have Itachi as his apprentice?

And he wonders why he wasn't chosen to succeed Tobirama-sensei as Hokage.

"Be that as it may, we still have the Hyuga and cloud issue that we need to discuss" said Koharu intervening again before this turned into another one of their usual arguments.

"Koharu is right Danzo, the Uchiha business is done. Itachi is going to be our next Hokage whether you like it not, move on." Added hiruzen

Danzo frowned at having his concerns dismissed so easily but he gave hiruzen a look that made it clear that this conversation was far from over.

"Very well, The Hyuga said they would discuss the matter amongst themselves and later give us their thoughts." Danzo said to everyone in the room but then turned to Hiruzen and asked, "What have they decided?"

 **BACK TO NARUTO AND SASUKE**

"Hey, hey… what the hell is going here? I thought I told you two to play nice." Mikoto said giving both boys a glare

"He started it!"

"He started it!"

"I don't care who started it, honestly you two, I leave you alone for two seconds and I find this." She responded rubbing her fingers across her temple.

Itachi meanwhile just looked on with little interest, this was the first time he had seen his little brother with anyone his age and by the looks of things, neither had the proper communication skills.

Sasuke's face had scratch marks and his shirt was torn while naruto was spotting two black eyes and a busted lip, no prizes for guessing who was winning this little scuffle.

"I see you've made a new friend Sasu-chan." The future hokage said in a voice completely devoid of emotion but everyone else understood that he was being sarcastic

"Hehe, Sasu-chan." Naruto said with a giggle

"Don't call me that!" exclaimed Sasuke angrily and then pointed at his opposite number, "and this fool is not my friend" he finished

"Language Sasuke" said Mikoto in scolding tone getting a scowl from the boy

"Yeah you dumb motherfucker, mind what your language" said the jinchurikki with a grin though it vanished when he saw Mikoto's glare on him.

He scratched the back of his head and smiled nervously at her, "Sorry"

"Anyway, naruto I would to introduce you to my first born son Itachi" the matriarch said

The orphan took a good look at Itachi and saw the older boy looking back at him emotionlessly, no smile, glare, interest, disinterest, nothing. What the hell was up with this guy, "eh… hi?"

Itachi looked at him with a raised eyebrow, 'strange kid' he thought

"Hello naruto-kun, it's a pleasure to meet you" he said with a small bow

"Uh… me too… I guess" the blond responded with an awkward bow

Seeing this Sasuke put his face hand to his face and said, "Oh my kami, this is so painful to watch. Ni-san you promised to help me with my shiruken training, can we go now?"

"itachi picked up his little brother and put him on his back, as they were about to leave, he looked back at the jinchurikki and gave him a small smile, "well naruto-kun as you can I had made plans with my little brother but next time I would like to get to know you more"

Naruto responded with a smile of his own, he looked at the mother of the two boys and said "I like the older one; you should have introduced him first"

Sasuke gave him a glare and looked to mother and said, "I don't like him at all, he's too childish"

"Says the guy getting a piggyback ride from his precious ni-san"

"Ni-san put me down."

"But I always give you a piggyback on our way home sasu-chan"

"Hehe… Sasu-chan" naruto said with a giggle

"Well not anymore" Sasuke said to his brother getting off of his back

"Hope I never see you again Blondie" Sasuke said as they were walking away

"Something we can finally agree on" responded the blond with a frown

Though after walking a certain distance, the youngest Uchiha looked back at the blond and gave him a small smile and the blond responded in kind.

Although she pretended to not seeing what was going on, Mikoto was happy when she saw this. Those two can pretend to hate each other all they want but the simple fact was that they were going to be good friends.

"Come on naruto-kun, let's go"

The blue eyed uzumaki looked at the woman and asked curiously, "where are we going"

She surprised him when she picked him up and put him on her back, although he tried to resist her grip was strong so she didn't let go

"Why to your home of course, you are goinna have to start learning about what is in your books sooner rather than later you know. Besides, who is going to cook your favorite ramen when Aika-Chan is busy working huh Naru-chan?" she said with an all too sweet smile on her face

"Don't ever call me that, ever again"

 **A FEW WEEKS LATER**

"Fuinjutsu? What's that?" Naruto asked Mikoto in curiosity.

"It's a branch of the shinobi arts which specializes in seals and barriers. You know it's actually the most dangerous branch of the shinobi arts, even ninjutsu and genjutsu creation depends on Fuinjutsu" replied Mikoto with a small smile.

"Ok but... why is it so important for me to learn it?" asked the blond still confused about the situation.

"Because… understanding Fuinjutsu is essential for your growth as an Uzumaki and it allows you live up to the legacy your mother left for you. You know, she was so good in fuinjutsu that she was practically impossible to defeat in battle. Plus, you learning the sealing arts will make stronger"

"I understand that, it's just… why do I need to be strong? Am not in danger or anything like that am I?"

"NO! You are not." Mikoto replied all too quickly momentarily surprising Naruto with her outburst; he had never seen her like that before

But for Mikoto, she had made a promise to herself and she'd be damned if she ever broke it, As long as there was a breath left in her lungs, she was going to protect Naruto.

Oh it's true. It's damn true

"Everybody needs to be strong in this shinobi world of ours Naruto, its practically the rule of life. So you have to be strong if want to protect your precious people. Besides you wouldn't last long as a shinobi if were weak you know."

After a minute or so of complete silence, the blond looked at her and responded with a serious face

"Shinobi? But… I don't want to be a shinobi, everything about it sounds dangerous. Plus if all the things that I' heard about them are true, then I really wouldn't want to make a career out of hurting innocent people"

This statement raised Mikoto's eye brows; that was the last thing she ever expected to hear from him. Most kids his age only focus on the glory and potential fame that comes with being shinobi, her Sasu-chan included.

It was actually quite refreshing to hear a child recognize the dangers that come with the profession as well.

But what really caught her attention was the last part of his sentence. She had spent the last couple of weeks teaching the blond about shinobi history, from the warring clans' era to formation of shinobi villages to the first, second and third shinobi wars and they affected elemental nations and unsurprisingly he had concluded that aren't good people.

Mikoto's primary reason for teaching him so much history was so that the jinchurikki would understand the world they were living in, for him to know the decisions made by their predecessors and how they affected their world and that those lessons would hopefully help him make better decisions and not make the same mistakes in his future as a shinobi of Konoha.

But apparently all those lessons were taking the blond boy to different train of thoughts. Mikoto wasn't complaining though, it wasn't like what he deduced was incorrect. Shinobi were always forced to abandon their humanity in order to do unsavory and despicable things for the sake of their village's safety and growth.

But unfortunately for him, Naruto's situation did not allow him to have a choice, hiruzen would never allow it. He was going to be a shinobi whether he liked it or not and that's why she was trying to teach him as much as she could before he was thrust into that dark hole that affects so many.

"You don't want to be a shinobi huh? Well what would like to be then?" the Uchiha matriarch asked with a curious expression

"I don't know… I haven't thought that far ahead to be honest. Maybe I could be a business man, a very rich one." Naruto responded nodding to himself with a smile, "now that's a career worth pursuing, then I could buy all the ramen I damn well please" he finished looking so satisfied with himself and his new found goals

Mikoto giggled at this response, now that's something she never had imagined she'd hear from him, it seems this kid was full of surprises.

Naruto heard her laugh then frowned, "Are you laughing at me?"

"No, no, no… it's just… how do intend on being this wealthy business man I wonder?" she said looking at him with amusement

"Well uh… I could… uh… could you give me a loan?"

"For what business venture?" she asked thinking about how kushina could possibly react to this

"Hey I haven't thought of everything alright" said the blue eyed blond obviously in an attempt to defend himself

"Alright, how about I make you a deal"

The jinchurikki looked at her with his head tilted to one side and his face displaying nothing but curiosity

"When you figure out what you want to do, I will support you. But until then you will learn everything that I teach you. This world is a very unpredictable place naruto-kun, it's always better if you prepare yourself for the worst case scenario. And right now, you need to be as strong as possible" the uchiha said in all seriousness

The jinchurikki looked at her for about a minute without saying anything and then gave her a foxy grin "You got yourself a deal Mikoto-san" he said stretching his little hand out to her which she gladly shook.

 **LATER THAT DAY IN HOKAGE'S OFFICE**

Hiruzen Sarutobi watching Naruto and Aika on his crystal ball as they were walking home from the ramen stand happily with smiles on their faces. He couldn't help but notice the change in demeanor from the villagers and it was not in a good way. It seems life ever since Aika came into Naruto's life; the konoha villager's resentment for the jinchurikki had grown further.

Before Aika they were content with ignoring him and just cursing him in silence but ever since the boy showed signs of happiness, they didn't bother to hide the fact that they hated him.

They saw it as an insult that that he be allowed to live and be happy while they grieved their loved ones, hell even ichiraku's business was beginning to suffer because of the boy's association with them.

The professor honestly didn't know what he could do. He was very happy when he saw naruto so happy with his new friend that he didn't even care that everyone else was glaring at him but never could he imagine that the jinchurikki ignoring the village's hate would make them hate him more.

He knew these people enjoyed seeing him all alone and suffering but this was just ridiculous.

He couldn't help but wonder if Minato would still sacrifice himself if he knew how the villagers would treat his son.

It didn't matter though, as long as none of them try to hurt the boy, he wouldn't be forced to make any rash decisions.

If they tried that, he was pretty sure that Danzo would be happy, not a day past without the war hawk trying to him to start training the boy and today was no different.

Hiruzen sighed deeply, a content sigh though, finally things were moving in the right direction.

Naruto was safe and happy, the Uchiha were satisfied with the proposal he had offered them, the Hyuga and Kumo issue was resolved although it was in a very distasteful way and they still managed to avoid war.

The god of shinobi put his pipe to his mouth and lit the tobacco inside, finally he could breathe easy. Everything was going according to plan, or was it?

 **END CHAPTER**

 **I'll try to make the next one longer and update it sooner**

 **SARAVAN OUT**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own Naruto, I offered Kishimoto-sensei my lifetime collection of boxers, briefs and thongs but the bastard wouldn't budge.**

 **Anyways, enjoy.**

Sasuke huffed while he looked at the area before him filled with shurikens, Kunai and targets all over the place.

He quickly gritted his teeth and started to run through hand signs **"Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique"** ,a small orb of roaring flame came out of Sasuke's mouth and died out just as quickly as it was formed

"Damn it!" he shouted with frustration looking at the sky until he heard some chuckling noises, the ebony haired Uchiha glared at the dreadlocked uzumaki

"What the hell are laughing at?" he asked with venom

"Why you of course, that little fireball can easily be put out by a simple fart" the Uzumaki replied with amusement in his eyes

"Oh yeah? Well I'd like to see you do better" challenged the Uchiha with narrowed eyes

"I could if I wanted to but I have no interest in learning foolish things like that" said naruto with a smug expression and his hands folded

Sasuke's eye twitched as he glared at his blond (friend)? He honestly didn't know what he could call their relationship. If it wasn't for his' mother's fondness for the boy, he would have already jammed a kunai in the blonde's ass.

Of course Sasuke wouldn't go as far as say that he hated the uzumaki, as much as they fought and argued with each other, Sasuke knew that they had developed some kind of fondness for one another during the few weeks that they have know each other though it still didn't make the blond any easier to tolerate.

"You know something Blondie-locks, just because kaa-chan likes you doesn't mean I have any issues with burning you alive."

"Big words coming from a guy who can't make a fireball jutsu in the first place"

"Who says I need a fireball jutsu to burn you alive?"

"Oh yeah? Well bring it on duck's ass"

"Alright enough you two, geez, I can't leave you two alone for a minute without you starting a fight" Mikoto said with a frown as she appeared in the Uchiha training ground

"He started it"

"He started it"

"I don't care" Mikoto said with finality, "now lunch is ready, you two should eat it before it gets cold" she finished motioning the two children to come to her

As the they ate Mikoto asked Naruto about his studies to which the blonde replied, "It's going great, yesterday I was reading about the history of the second great shinobi war, did you know the Uzumaki wanted to the unite the small villages in one united organization so that they could protect each other against the bigger nations?

"Is that so? I had no idea" Mikoto replied with a raised brow

"Yeah, it seems others nations became worried that if such a thing should happen, Uzu would not only grow stronger but it would also strengthen their political position in the elemental nations." The blonde said though he frowned as he said, "It seems that's one the reasons they were attacked, Nawaki Uzumaki the leader of Uzugakure at the time was killed on his way to set up a what should have been the first meeting to discuss the alliance. Everything seemed to just fall apart after that"

"I see" Mikoto said frowning as well

The shinobi world truly was a dangerous place; how can anyone justify slaughtering an entire village simply for wanting to make life better for themselves?

"Yeah, I also read that since the Uzumaki clan where the best at fuinjutsu, the other nations found almost nothing of value when the ransacked Uzu, leading to widespread belief that the Uzumaki hid all their valuables somewhere and put different complex seals on them to protect them. Countless people have searched and searched all across Uzu but they haven't found anything until this day. **The hidden treasures of Uzushiogakure** they call it" said the blonde with a hint of excitement in his tone

"Well, that I once heard that from Kushina. she was so happy that Uzu's slaughterers didn't get anything from her village, I remember she once went there herself but just like everyone else she didn't find anything." Mikoto said knowing just what the excitement in the Uzumaki's tone was for

"Yes well they were them and I am me, if there's truly any Uzumaki treasure out there and I'm going to find it" the dreadlocked boy said with determination

"Naruto-kun-

"Please Mikoto-obachan, will you take me there?" Naruto asked giving her he's best puppy dog face

"Naruto-kun-

"Please, I know that if you ask the hokage to take me he won't refuse, I know it" the boy said

It seemed stubbornness was an inborn trait within the Uzumaki, Mikoto thought with a sigh, "Someday, I promise that I'll take you there someday alright. It's still a bit dangerous out there at the moment, especially for a child who can't protect himself." she said

"Alright!" the blonde shouted with triumph, "pinky swear?" Naruto said bringing his little pinky closer to her which Mikoto happily intertwined with her own

"Kaa-san, may I, uh, may I also go with you please?" little Sasuke asked shyly

"Sure Sasu-chan, I don't see why not" Mikoto responded giving her boy a sweat smile in the process which got him to blush though he did glare at Naruto when he heard blonde boy giggling

"heh heh, Sasu-chan" the blonde said between giggles

"Kaa-chan, please stop calling me that in front of him" Sasuke said pointing at the Uzumaki which got him to laugh even more as Mikoto put her hand on her mouth to muffle her own giggles

 **Later that Night**

Aika had just washed Naruto's hair and was now re-twisting his's locks as the two children shared stories of their day and what the blonde had just learnt.

"So let me get this straight, you want to go to Uzu to search for some treasure that no one has ever found before and then what? Use it to hopefully revive your clan?" the young girl asked

"Well, not really revive per say, it's just… if that treasure really exists then it's up to me as one the last Uzumaki to find it and if there are any other Uzumaki out there then what better than our clan's secrets and possessions to bring us together? Ya know" Naruto explained

"I see, and when are you planning on going on this exhibition?"

"I don't know, Mikoto-chan says I have to learn how to protect myself before we can even talk about the date so it's not anytime soon I think. Plus, you can also come with us if you want" the jinchurikki said with a smile which Aika didn't see due to the fact that she was behind him taking care of his hair which had now grown to the boy's jawline.

"That would be quiet an adventure" the young brunet admitted, "and I'm so interested in seeing where your mother came from so I'm in"

"Awesome!" Naruto shouted excitedly as he almost stood up abruptly but Aika grip on his hair pulled him back down

"Ow ow ow" the jinchurikki said putting his hands on his head

"Be careful Naruto-kun, you can't just stand up abruptly like that" Aika said after a few giggles.

"Sorry I was just too excited"

The duo enjoyed the rest of the night in comfortable silence which was only broken when Aika sang some songs she had learnt from her mother to the blonde jinchurikki whilst she re-twisted his hair.

"Aika?" Naruto said when they were in bed waiting for sleep to overtake them

"Hmm?"

"Your birthday is coming up soon and I was wondering if there's anything you would like for me to get you. I mean, is there anything you would like?" he asked her

"I would like you to spend it with me" she answered without a second thought

"I meant something special silly, a present" he clarified

"You are special, if you're there with me then it's already special Naruto-kun. But if you still want to give me a present then anything is fine with me" she said giving him a smile

Naruto blushed profusely at her words, nobody has ever told him that he was special, ever, not even the third. Yet this girl has already told him that she loved him, that he and her were family and now that he was special.

Naruto was filled with so much joy and warmth that he couldn't help the tear that came out of his eye, honestly he didn't know what life would be like without her in his life and truth be told he wished to never find out.

"Goodnight Aika-chan" he settled for saying

"Goodnight Ruto-kun" she replied

 **A few days later**

For the past two hours, Mikoto rediscovered a new emotion, one that Konoha helped bring to light for her.

Rage. Pure, unadulterated rage.

She really couldn't remember the last time she felt like this

Just a few hours ago, a highly excited Naruto had asked her to help him pick out a present for Aika's upcoming birthday but throughout the last two hours, 90% of all the stores they had picked out, threw them out, even her, the matriarch of the uchiha clan.

It was the same to some of the shinobi stores, they either threw them out or had the audacity to overcharge them for simple equipment and in terrible condition. The last straw came when she decided to take Naruto to a restaurant only for them to not only throw them out but also threaten Naruto. Needless to say, she was not happy

'There are going to regret this, I swear it, each and every last one of them.' She mentally shouted and cursed as she wanted to murder a lot of people.

"It's okay Mikoto-chan" said Naruto frowning seeing Mikoto lost in thoughts with a deep frown.

"No its not okay, these people should be ashamed of themselves for treating you like this" the matriarch answered with a lot of anger, "Honestly, what kind of animals would ever treat someone like this."

He honestly wasn't surprised by the treatment he got even with Mikoto with him, it actually took him aback, less than six months ago, he got this kind of treatment on a daily basis and it was the worst time of his life. He had no one, save the hokage who was nice to him and he barely saw the old man

Naruto could remember just how empty and lonely he's life was at that time. Most times he cried himself to sleep, wishing and praying for his parents to show up and comfort him, to tell him that it would be alright but no one ever came. He was always miserable.

But now he's life was a hundred times better, he had friends, he had family and he was happy, the happiest he's ever been hence it was easy for him to forget and ignore the people that hated and cursed him.

Though now it seems their hatred has only grown from strength to strength that they would actually threaten him, it seems they hated the fact that he no longer cared about their treatment of him.

Humans were such strange creatures, they were more than happy to ignore him and treat him like scum but if he ignored their contempt they hated him even more. It seemed they were not satisfied with mentally abusing him but they also wanted him to acknowledge their hatred for him and suffer even more.

He still didn't like that Mikoto seemed heartbroken every time they kicked them out of the stores… well he wasn't going to shop at those stores even if they let him in, in the future. It seemed fair seeing as she was so happy and excited to help him find a gift for Aika and they made her upset.

"Honestly I would have been more surprised if they welcomed me, though I really wish I knew why they hated me so much" the jinchurikki said looking at the older Uchiha

Said Uchiha looked away from him with sadness in her eyes, Mikoto really wanted to tell the boy the truth, she really did

But the third hokage had made her promise not to tell Naruto anything about the kyubi or Minato. Hiruzen explained that should Naruto know the truth; he could also end up hating the village for ostracizing him when his parents sacrificed themselves to save the village and that would only worsen the jinchurikki's situation in Konoha

Though she hated to admit it, she fully understood what Hiruzen was telling her. Even though Naruto was mature for his age, he still wasn't old enough to understand that some civilians and shinobi alike do not understand what Naruto is. If she told him now and Naruto took it the wrong way, then he's status would change from "flight risk" to being a threat to the village as a whole.

Even if she promised, it still didn't make the job of acting ignorant any easier so she just settled for replying, "So do I Naruto-kun, so do I"

"Hey I have a great idea, why can't we just use the transformation jutsu you taught me last week? That way, we can go to other stores and buy everything we need without them throwing us out like the others" Naruto said giving her a toothy grin obviously happy with his thinking

"That's a great idea indeed Naruto-kun" Mikoto replied with a smile as the two followed through with their plan this time no one chasing them out.

 **Later that day**

His surrogate grandson's visits were now a few and far between, not that he was complaining much though. It warmed his heart to see the boy so happy after suffering so much abuse.

Aika has really been a blessing to the boy, Hiruzen thanked her in his heart every day of his life, Naruto deserved to be happy and it was nice seeing it be so.

"Hello oji-san, what's up?" Naruto asked with a toothy grin as he sat on the chair

"What's up with you Naruto-kun, you no longer visit me these days. Have you already forgotten about this poor old man?" the third spoke in a fake sad tone

Naruto's expression faltered at that, "What? Not at all, I've just been busy with- uh" the blonde tried to make an excuse but found that he had none therefore settled for looking at his feet in shame, "I'm sorry"

"Oh don't worry about it my boy, I just get worried sometimes when I don't see you for long periods of time" the old man said after a chuckle

"Mmh, well if that's the case then I promise to visit as often as I possibly can, believe it" the boy said with determination giving him a thumbs up

"That's good to hear Naruto-kun, so tell me, how is your friend? I can see that you're happy with your arrangement"

Naruto gave him a happy smile, his expression lighting up instantly.

"She's great oji-san and you're right, I am happy that we're living together. It's a hundred times better than when I was living at the orphanage where nobody wanted to talk to me or play with me. Aika isn't like that, she plays with me, we share stories and she even sings to me as well. I bought her a present today because tomorrow is her birthday, I really hope she likes it." Naruto said with so much joy and hope in his eyes

"I'm pretty sure she'll love it. People always love presents that come from the heart. It makes them feel special" the professor sounding every bit like a wise old man to Naruto

"She said me spending the day with me is already special for her" the blonde boy said with a blush on his cheeks.

"Well there you go" the third said with a smile, "Anyway, you must be wondering why I sent for you right?"

"Hmm" the blonde looked at him curiously, "It wasn't because you wanted me to see me?" he asked

"Well yes but there is also another reason. You've heard about the shinobi academy right?" hiruzen asked to which he got a nod from the dreadlocked blonde

"Well, in one month's time it will be enrolling for the next academic year, it's the first step to becoming shinobi and I want you to be there" the third said, he was expecting an excited Naruto reaction of the boy lighting up even more and talking about how was going to be the strongest shinobi ever but then Hiruzen got the surprise of his life when Naruto replied.

"But… I don't want to be a shinobi"

The god of shinobi was so shocked that he's pipe fell out of his mouth, that was the last thing he ever expected to hear.

"W-What?"

"I said I don't want to be a shinobi. I mean from what I've read they do nothing but kill each other, attacking other people's homes for their own benefit. Most of them do stupid, dangerous things for what? To be remembered as the guy that's most skilled at killing. plus, shinobi are the reason Aika-chan lost her family" the blonde explained with a scowl and a look of disgust, he honestly couldn't understand what all the fuss was about being a shinobi, even at the Uchiha compound it's all Sasuke ever talked about.

"Naruto not all shinobi are like that, there the shields that protect the village when someone attacks, they keep you safe in your most vulnerable times. Shinobi are the cornerstone of this great village Naruto-kun, you gain your strength and you also understand the true meaning of the 'Will of fire' as a ninja" Hiruzen said trying to convince Naruto

"Yeah but that's just the thing oji-san, you say that shinobi protect the village but from who? Other shinobi who are also doing it to 'protect' their village, I've read a lot about shinobi and I've realized that these people fight for the stupidest reasons, they call it protection but all they're doing hurting other people. One of the books I read was about the third great shinobi war and it claimed that the yondaime (the fourth hokage) was a peace loving man yet that didn't stop him from killing a thousand people. I just can't fight in a war jiji, especially for such lousy misguided reasons" the Uzumaki said sounding ever more passionate for his dislike of shinobi

"Naruto-kun-

"Please don't make me do this oji-san, plus I don't need to be a ninja to know how to defend myself. Mikoto-san has been teaching a lot about ninjutsu, genjutsu, taijutsu and especially fuinjutsu, so you see, I don't need to be ninja to become strong" the young boy exclaimed really hoping that the hokage doesn't make him go that school

"Just out of curiosity, what do you want to be if not a ninja" Hiruzen asked

"I'm still trying to figure it out, maybe a merchant or anything involved with business. I've been reading a lot of commerce books lately; Mikoto-san says she'll help me start my own business if I figure out what it is I want to do exactly" Naruto responded

Hiruzen didn't know what to say or think about all this, on one hand he was really proud that the Uzumaki was smart enough to realize the true nature of shinobi, most kids he's age only cared about the potential glory and fame they would gain as shinobi, hell even some civilians pushed their children to be ninja just for the honor of having a shinobi in their family. It was so pleasant to hear a young child understand the complex career of the shinobi arts.

But on the other hand he was really worried about the boy's negative thoughts regarding ninja and he visibly cringed when Naruto spoke of Minato in such a negative manner. The truth of the matter was whether the boy liked it or not, he's status as a jinchurikki will never allow him to be anything other than a ninja. Jinchurikki were an integral part of any village's army so he was really lucky that he had not been weaponized the minute he could walk as other villages have done.

Hiruzen Sarutobi couldn't even imagine how incensed the village council and the village elders would be if he told them that Naruto will not be a shinobi, there was a good chance that Danzo would even kidnap the boy to be trained at one of his secret bases.

The hokage sighed as he rubbed his temple, 'Kami give an old man strength' he thought as he could feel a headache coming

"Naruto-kun as happy as I am that you're thinking about your future, I have to insist here. Besides, it's not all shinobi who go on dangerous missions, some take up secretarial work or become diplomats or even teachers. What I'm saying here is you're better off being a ninja first before you can think of doing something else plus I could also teach you a few jutsu of my mine" he said adding some incentive in the hopes that the child will relent

No such luck it seemed as the boy replied, "But I don't wanna. Besides… I don't want to protect people who hate me and curse me all the time" he said finishing his sentence in a sad whisper

The hokage frowned at those words, he couldn't blame the boy for wanting nothing to do with the villagers especially with the recently increased animosity towards him, at that moment the aged man felt his heart constrict with shame and guilt, he had failed in a lot of things in his long life but one of his biggest failures will always be failing to give Naruto a normal childhood or atleast a semblance of one

"Naruto-kun I-

"Why do they hate me so much jiji? I'd give anything to know why they curse me, or ignore me or even tell their kids to stay away from me. I- Is it my parents? Did they do something wrong? Please I need to know" the Uzumaki cried out with a dejected tone and his eyes on the brink of tears

Hiruzen looked away because he couldn't bear to see Naruto in so much pain and not even be afforded the comfort of the truth. It seemed being hokage was not only the greatest honor of his life but also the greatest burden, as the supreme leader of the village, he couldn't have a situation where both village and jinchurikki hated other. He hated himself for thinking this but he would rather have an ignorant Naruto with the village at his back than a well-informed Naruto who wanted to retaliate against the village because of their actions. A cruel decision he knew but he needed to choose what was best for the majority of the people.

"You know what, if you join the academy and your teacher deems you fit to be a genin, then I'll tell you all you need to know Naruto-kun. I promise" he said honestly

Naruto wiped the oncoming tears from his eyes and gave the old man a sad smile, "That's manipulation, ya know" he said

"Is it?"

"Yeah, but if that's the case then it's okay, I'm pretty sure I'll find out one day." The boy said as he stood up from his chair

"I need to go I forgot to do something, Goodbye jiji" Naruto said as he walked out the door leaving a blinking Hiruzen behind

'well he's just as stubborn as he's mother' the third thought with a chuckle

 **The next day**

December 1st, Aika birthday was here and the blond was even more excited than the birthday girl herself.

He woke up at exactly 00:00 hours to wish the sleepy girl a happy birthday and since then he has been up and running; first cooking her breakfast at 05:00 (which was obviously ramen, tea and some scrambled eggs on the side), cleaning the house himself and doing all the other chores, then he took her to the ramen stand at ten for his late-breakfast-mid-morning-early-brunch ramen where the Ichiraku family wished her a happy birthday and gave her a present and then later on after spending their afternoon at the pack playing, they had a picnic lunch on top of the hokage monument and then went to the Uchiha compound where Mikoto and Sasuke gave her presents as well and now in the evening was the moment Naruto had been waiting for…

He wanted to give her his present after they had their cake, which Naruto was currently taking to their apartment.

Yesterday, after he left the hokage's office, he had used a transformation jutsu and went to the best bakery in town and ordered the best cake they had, after a few tasting, the jinchurikki had chosen what he felt was best and asked the baker to add the words 'happy birthday Aika' on it. Unfortunately, the old baker had run out of ingredients to make the best cream so asked the jinchurikki to come back the next day giving him some candy as a way of apology.

He didn't mind much because Aika's birthday would be the next day and her sweets were really delicious so he accepted. And now here he was carrying what was the best cake he has ever tasted for he's friend's birthday.

He was so lost in thought that he didn't notice the person he almost bumped into, the person cursed at him letting out all the worst profanities Naruto has ever heard in his entire life.

Though Naruto gave a quick bow and apology to the person, the man was so angry that he merely spat on the ground and started off without giving so much as an acknowledgement to the apology.

Naruto sighed and continued walking to his apartment, he wasn't going to let anyone ruin this day for him. He smiled happily remembering that Aika was still waiting for him at home and then picked up his speed grinning happily.

When he reached the apartment, he found the door open and the place was quiet and dark.

"Aika!" he called out, "Aika I'm back! I've brought the cake!" the blonde said but didn't get a response

As he put the cake on the sitting room table he noticed that all the lights in the apartment were off. He flicked the lights and found that there wasn't a power outage

'Weird' he thought, 'why would Aika switch off all the lights?' he wondered

Naruto opened the door for the bedroom and called for Aika again and yet again there was no reply

Then he's heart stopped when he stepped into the kitchen and saw he's best friend lying on the floor…

Unmoving…

Blood all over the floor…

And the word " **Demon** " painted with blood on one of the kitchen walls.

"A-Aika" he whispered to no response

Naruto stepped closer and called again, "Aika" he's voice was faltering and he's heart was beating so fast he thought it was going to jump out of his chest

'Is this a dream?' he wondered. He desperately wished it was nothing more than a dream

A horrible, horrible dream.

And yet…

He shook her once and called again, "Aika please wake up" he said refusing to believe what he was seeing

"Aika please, I've brought you your cake" he shook her again and still no response

Some of her blood flowed to his feet but he didn't care, he cradled her, her face in his arms as he called again, "p-please w-wake up A-Aika" he pleaded but to no avail

 **-Thumb-**

Tears freely flowed out of him now as he touched her face and called for her again, "A-Aika please you c-can't l-leave me, p-please"

- **Thumb** -

"I-I bought you a r-really great g-gift you will l-love it; I s-swear" he said

- **Thumb** -

"All you have to do is one your eyes and I'll show you" he spoke with so much hope but it all withered away when some blood from her mouth leaked out and touched his hand

- **Thumb** -

"If you don't l-like this gift then I'll g-get you another o-one"

- **Thumb** -

"Please" he pleaded for the last time and still no response

- **Thumb** -

He didn't know what happened or where it came from but Naruto felt like he's stomach was on fire and then suddenly a great menacing power came rushing out of him with all its might, he started sprouting orange tails and the apartment roof was blown to smithereens by the great power coming out of him.

'What is this?' he thought as more tails spouted, he let out a roar as the entire apartment complex crumbled.

He didn't notice the great number of shinobi appearing on the scene or the great number of civilians running for their lives

"Not again!" they screamed

"I knew he was a demon!" some shouted as they ran with all their might.

Four shinobi surrounded him and set up a purple barrier to contain him but he somehow managed to punch it so hard that it immediately broke

He let out a roar as more and more chakra came out of him causing wide spread chaos all across Konoha.

Naruto Uzumaki didn't remember what happened next or even notice the black and white plant-like structure observing the scene with frightening detail

 **End Chapter**

 **Ramsey Bolton- If you think this has a good ending then you haven't been paying attention**

 **I hope you enjoyed it**

 **Recommendation: though he hasn't updated in a while "Within Interest" by Silent Songbird is a very good read if you haven't tried it yet.**

 **SARAVAN OUT!**


End file.
